Piltover's Finale
by LightningAtom
Summary: The ending of Piltover's Finest. Two-shot. Rated T for character death.
1. Beginning of the End

**I ship Vi and Caitlyn. /Hard/. Okay, this idea just came to me as I was listening to a song. Took me a few hours to write, and it's 4 in the morning. My eyes are dying so forgive me if I left in some mistakes. My first League FF, enjoy.**

* * *

Loud sirens echoed throughout the streets of Piltover. Black smoke covered the skies and shouts of order echoed throughout the atmosphere. There was one particular building where it stood scattering medical units and law enforcers. Each of their eyes reflects the building in front of them that is engulfed in flames. People are either running to another's aid, or is struck with shock at the sight in front of them, unable to do anything but stare in wide eyes. Who can blame them? The police headquarters of their beloved city, which also has the most updated technology and protection, is burning down. If their symbol of safety is being destroyed, what will be left of the city…?

* * *

'_She's late… again.'_

_Caitlyn is getting anxious. In fact, /very/ __anxious. She has finally decided to confess her feelings towards her partner after so many years. They've been living together ever since Vi was made the Enforcer of Piltover. At first, it was until the pinkette finds a place to stay of her own, but that never got any progress and they just became roommates for several years. _

_While waiting for Vi to return home, she rethought her situation again. She's been tossing and turning about these stupid emotions nearly every night, trying to balance between the good and bad with the confession. _

'_Maybe she'll like me back… but what if she doesn't? But then the public media wouldn't let us off smoothly… but what if they understand? But then dating a superior is against the law… but maybe they don't have to know…'_

_Before she thought too far again, she caught herself and stopped. She made the decision and she's going to stick with it. She's going to tell Vi and that's that. Nothing is going to change it. If the pinkette returns her feelings, then they will face the consequences together. If not, then… at least all the thinking will cease. Either way, it'll be a relief to the Sheriff. As if on cue to Caitlyn's steeled mind, her ears picked up the sound of keys outside her door. She turned to face the door and within a few seconds, it creaked open and a certain pinkette's head poked through the crack._

"_I'm home, Cupcake." Vi said with a large goofy grin and a slight musical tune. _

_Her stress dissipated at the sight of that lovely face and Caitlyn went back in character. _

"_You're late. What's your excuse this time?" Her crossed arms and blank expression was in place, but her relaxed tone gave it away. _

_Vi stepped fully into the room and closed the door before turning to face her boss. She giggled shyly, raising an arm to rub the back of her neck. _

"_I… umm… went to prepa—buy… something." _

_The Sheriff cocked her head slightly. From what she knew all the years with her partner, Vi /hates/ shopping.(Aside from hextech and custom parts to upgrade her oversized gauntlets.) Her 'Sherlock' senses kicked in, and she began the interrogation. _

"_What did you buy?" _

_Vi visibly gulped and lowered her head. Now /that/ was interesting. She normally has nothing to hide from anyone, much less her trusted partner. The fact that the Enforcer doesn't want to say it, it only made the Sheriff more curious. After a few moments of silence, Caitlyn tried again._

"_Vi. Did you threaten someone with your fists again?" _

_The pinkette has her famous reputation by beating those who crossed the law into a pulp, but she also has an infamous status where she threatens people to do /things/ they don't or aren't supposed to do in normal circumstances. This sparked a memory in Caitlyn when she casually suggested they ate dinner out and visit the restaurant where a famous chef was visiting. There was just a dish she was dying to try. It led to Vi punching her fists together with a wicked grin splat on her face in front of the restaurant manager after the poor waiter claimed that there were no more seats. Needless to say, the dinner was delicious, but Caitlyn made sure to lecture her partner about her behavior afterwards. _

"_Of course not! Cupcake, you'll find out soon, but not now." Vi tried with a pleading tone, hoping Caitlyn wouldn't ask anymore._

_But the Sheriff just wouldn't let up so easily. "Why don't you just tell me now to spare me the waiting?" _

_Before the pinkette could think of a counter, the beeping of her walkie-talkie interrupted the interrogation. Vi's gears immediately started ticking again and grabbed the door knob. _

"_Yo! Another case, Cupcake! I'm going to go now!" _

_As the knob turned and opened, Caitlyn shouted. "I'm going with you!" _

_Vi stepped out the door but poked her head back inside. "Nah, Cait. You just got off of work. I can handle it. You take a break. I'll be home before night time and you just wait for me with good dinner. Okay?" _

_Caitlyn found herself staring at the goofy grin again and she just couldn't find the voice to protest. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders. "Okay, but you have to be home before dinner gets cold." _

_The goofy smile widened and Vi nodded before the door closed and clicked. _

_Caitlyn exhaled again and collapsed on the sofa. She lost her chance now, but it's fine. She'll confess at their dinner. That's even better; she can do something special and set up a good mood while telling her. That's it. The Sheriff formed a determined smile and sat up again. _

'_Okay, what to cook for dinner…' _

_As she walked towards the kitchen in deep thought, she failed to notice the flashing red on her cellphone screen on the coffee table._

* * *

_Sizzling sounds were released from the pan on the fire fueled stove. The bacon being cooked hardened and gave a crispy, red color. The chef smiled to herself. _

'_Exactly how she likes it.'_

_After a few more moments of tossing and cooking, the bacon was served on the plate alongside with other well-made dishes. She knew, though, no matter what else she makes, if the pinkette was present, the plate with the bacon will always be the first one to be empty. She began to bring the dishes out to the dining table, and that's when her ears picked up her cell phone ringtone. Untying her apron and unceremoniously tossing it on the sofa as she walked towards the coffee table, she picked up her phone and brought it next to her ear._

"_Sheriff Caitlyn here."_

_The sirens in the background made it hard to hear, but her sharp hearing managed to pick up the words. _

"_Cait! It's Jayce! I've been trying to call you for hours! Where are you?!" He sounded frantic and nervous, and that automatically signaled a red flag in the back of Caitlyn's mind. _

"_I'm home. What is it?"_

" '_C' attacked again! He bombed our headquarters!"_

* * *

"Get him into Car Three NOW! He needs immediate medical attention!"

"We need more water sources!"

"Someone give me a hand over here!"

In the midst of rescuing efforts, there was one lone female officer standing in front of the burning building. She was none other than the Sheriff of her beloved city. At a time like this, she should be maintaining order, giving instructions and organizing priorities in the front line. But all she can do right now, is staring at the flames. Chocolate brown orbs reflect the burning fire and the people scattering around her, but also something else that made everything else seem distant and meaningless.

_Hope. _

'Please come back…'

As if the Gods themselves were angered by her prayers, the building gave a violent shake before it began to collapse. People around the perimeter began screaming and running, but Caitlyn just stood still, her feet rooted to the ground. As the bricks and glass started to break on contact with the ground, Jayce took notice of the frozen Sheriff and took upon himself to run and haul her out of danger. His efforts weren't appreciated at all.

"Let me down! Vi is still in there!"

Jayce kept running despite Caitlyn wriggling on his shoulder and punching his back. He tightened his grip on her waist and began to accelerate.

"Vi wouldn't want you to be in any danger!"

Caitlyn's fighting ceased at those words and she stopped protesting as he carried her to a safe distance. She couldn't do anything as she watched the guardian home of the city she sworn to protect, break into pieces. She couldn't do anything as she watched her one love, fall into pieces with it.

* * *

_Caitlyn drove far above city limits, but at this moment, no one seemed to care. After receiving that phone call, she grabbed her rifle and car keys before slamming her door and jumped into her car. Jayce continued to brief her on the situation as the keys turned on the engine and the vehicle roared into life. _

"_Heimerdinger came and assessed the situation. Apparently, the bombs were set to explode an hour after you left. It seems like you weren't his target." _

_Caitlyn scoffed and stepped on the gas pedal before the car started zooming off the streets. Of course she wasn't his target. No, that's not the way to put it. She /is/ his target, but he just wants to play with her. In the past, he committed high-degree crimes, but none of them could lead to his capture despite her best efforts. Every single time, she finds a card at the crime scene, blank except with the letter 'C'. She took this as a challenge to herself and the whole Piltover Police Force and was always on high alert for any of his traces. She would never expect though, for 'C' to go as far to bomb their headquarters. _

"_Vi arrived some time ago, but she still hasn't come out yet."_

_At the sound of her partner's name, she raised her voice._

"_What do you mean she hasn't come out yet?!" _

"_When she came, she heard someone screaming for help in the upper floors of the building and she rushed in before we could say anything." _

_Caitlyn spared the gas pedal no mercy and the automobile accelerated at extreme speeds._

'_Vi… Please…'_

* * *

The fire was finally put out, but what was once the headquarters of the Piltover Police Force, is now nothing more but a huge pile of rubble and ashes. Citizens gathered and mourned at the scene, shock visible on their faces. Medical agents were still nursing the injured and law enforcers dug through the rubble for survivors and bodies. Cries were heard, some for help, and some as a futile attempt to call for a lost loved one.

Caitlyn was still digging. Her senses were raised and listened to any sound; see to any sign of Vi. She looked for nearly half an hour before a yell commanded her attention.

"Sheriff! We found her!"

Her head turned sharply to the direction of the voice and rushed over to a circle of her fellow officers. She pushed between them and the sight she saw nearly broke her.

Vi laid there, literally torn. Her whole body was colored in ashes and bathed her own blood. Only her pink hair seem to keep traces of its original color. She was alive, her eyes unfocused while dazing at the sky. She slowly turned her head to her partner and attempted a smile.

"H-Hey, Cupcake."

The sound was so weak and broken that Caitlyn felt a sharp tug behind her eyes before her vision started to blur. She crouched down to look closer at her love.

"Vi… Y-you'll be okay. We'll get you a doctor."

Caitlyn looked up to the medical attendant that was crouched on the opposite side of her. His brows nearly met at the centered of his forehead and looked at the Sheriff before shaking his head.

"There's almost nothing in her that isn't broken, and she lost too much blood. There's nothing I c—"

He didn't even get a chance to finish that sentence before Caitlyn shouted.

"You can do something! You're a doctor! Save her!"

The doctor bowed his head deeply. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything…"

Caitlyn opened her mouth to retort again, but Vi's coughing fit stopped her. Her attention immediately went back to her fallen comrade.

"It's fine, Cait. I'm finished."

Refusing to accept it, she shook her head violently as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"No! You're not leaving me!"

Vi only smiled again before she underwent another pattern of coughs, blood trickling down her lips. She took a deep breath.

"Hey, g-guys. Thanks for trying. I k-kinda want to talk to the Sheriff a-alone."

The surrounding officers nodded with a frown on their faces as they scattered away from the scene, leaving only the two stars of Piltover.

"Cupcake." She inhaled deeply as she felt another cough threatening to leave her throat. "S-sorry I can't make it to dinner tonight."

Caitlyn sniffled and took one of Vi's hand in hers. "No. You're going to come home. I even made your favorite."

Even though everything hurts, Vi still managed to pull up another lazy smile. "Mmm… Bacon sounds awesome. Hehe…"

"Yeah, so you better come home on time or else it'll get cold."

"Sorry, Cupcake. Perhaps next time, okay?"

She barely finished her sentence before another death cough erupted from her lungs. More blood flowed out and she knew that it's almost the end.

"C-Cait… Can you give me your ear? I have something to tell you…"

Caitlyn slowly leaned forward, her ear a few inches from Vi's lips.

Vi's next few words barely made it out of her and she wasn't even sure that the Sheriff heard it.

Nevertheless, a satisfied smile formed on her face before her eyelids closed.

Caitlyn's tears fell on Vi's face as she waited longer for _something, anything_ to escape those lips.

_Nothing_ ever came.

* * *

**Questions, comments, concerns, leave it in. I may submit a part two and make this a two-shot if this is received well. Good day, folks. **


	2. After the End

_Three Months Later…_

Caitlyn was sitting on a table for two in a restaurant, her face blank, but her eyes threatening to spill tears. She made the effort to actually wear something different than her work attire, because she knew, that's what _she_ would have wanted.

"Miss. Your order." The waiter bowed slightly before laying out a plate of delicious smelling food in front of her. No matter how good it looks or smells, it didn't appeal to her at all. Still, she slowly picked up the fork and took a small bite.

* * *

"_Hello, Miss Sheriff. This is the restaurant, Piltover's Finest, calling. Three months ago, Miss Vi reserved a spot for two for tonight at 8PM. We wish to confirm your attendance tonight."_

"_Three months ago?"_

"_Yes. Miss Vi also requested the attendance of our world-touring chef to make a special dish for this special day."_

* * *

It was slow, but she did manage to finish the food. She looked at the empty seat across from her and she swore, for a brief moment, she saw her partner, dressed up in a white suit with her signature goofy grin on her face. She felt another wave threatening to wash over her eyes.

Before Caitlyn let that imagination draw out more tears, she signaled the waiter to give her the bill. The waiter returned shortly with the bill, but also with a small decorated box. She looked questioningly at the waiter.

"Miss Vi, who reserved this table, instructed to deliver this to you when you are finished."

Caitlyn thought briefly before nodding her thanks to the waiter. He dismissed himself and she was again left alone. She examined the box for a moment before opening it. Inside, there was a folded piece of paper. She placed down the box and unfolded the note.

_Hey Cupcake! Happy Birthday! I got you a little gift! It isn't much special, but it is to me. You are special to me, too. I hope you like it! _

_\- Vi_

She looked into the box again and found a small rectangular photo, framed with a silver border and linked to a chain. The picture was none other than 'Piltover's Finest'.

* * *

_After the duo left the restaurant, Caitlyn immediately began her 'lesson'. _

"_Vi, you know you shouldn't threaten people like that."_

_The pinkette only laughed and crossed her arms behind her head._

"_C'mon, Cupcake. You said you wanted to try the special dish, and that chef's not always here. We gotta wait for another few months before he comes back next time. You don't wanna wait that long."_

_Caitlyn only furrowed her eyebrows. _

"_I know that you did it for me, thank you, but that was still inappropriate." _

_Vi sighed and huffed. "Okay, okay. I promise. No next time." _

_The Sheriff, seems satisfied with the answer she was given and concluded her 'lesson'. Then Vi yelled for her attention again._

"_Look! Cupcake! A photo booth! Let's go!"_

_Before Caitlyn could even voice her opinion, her partner already dragged her into the box machine. She squirmed slightly to get into a comfortable position between Vi and the booth wall as the pinkette began to insert a few coins into the slot. _

"_Vi, I didn't agree to this…" The Sheriff gave an unamused glare._

_Of course, the look didn't even bother the Enforcer. "C'mon, Cupcake! Just a photo!" _

_Finding herself unable to reject such a bright smile, Caitlyn only sighed in consent. She didn't make an effort to smile, and before she knew it, Vi snatched her signature tall hat and holding it above her reach._

"_Vi! Give me it back!" _

"_Nope!" Vi laughed merrily and leaned away to make it difficult for her partner. The photo booth began to snap shots, disregarding the event. _

"_Vi!" Caitlyn continuously tried to reach for her hat whilst protesting, but her attempts were futile. Vi only laughed and continued her teasing… until the beeping of her walkie-talkie caught their attention and ceased their movements. Vi pulled out her device and sighed. _

"_Here we go again…" She muttered under her breath. _

_Caitlyn saw the dropped guard and snatched her hat back. Her boss-persona also came back in full force when the hat sat perfectly on her head again._

"_It's our job. Let's go." _

_Vi's protests and Caitlyn's sighs left the photo booth, while the photos sliding out of the machine laid untouched._

* * *

'That idiot…'

This time, she couldn't control her tears when she stared into the photo. This one was shot when Vi's teasing got the better of her. Vi's hold on her hat all the way on the opposite side of her as she tried to reach out to grab it. Her face was scrunched, mouth opened to protest, while Vi was just laughing whole-heartedly. The sight of that, reminded her that she can never hear that laugh again. The tears blurred her vision. She had so many things she wanted to say to her. She didn't even get the chance to confess. It was just three words, and she couldn't even say it until Vi can no longer hear it. Clouds of their past memories started to form again, but their final moment together stood out.

"_C-Cait… Can you give me your ear? I have something to tell you…" _

_Caitlyn slowly leaned forward, her ear a few inches from Vi's lips. _

"_I'll promise... I'll make it home next time… I love y—…"_

* * *

_Sheriff Caitlyn spent the remaining of her life protecting the Citizens of Piltover. After the day of the tragic event, 'C' seem to have disappeared from the Earth. Without her greatest rival, guarding the laws of the city wasn't a hard task, but it sure wasn't easy. Keeping over ten thousand officers under command and enforcing absolute laws didn't let Caitlyn relax for a second. Of course, she thought of quitting many times, but one glance at Vi's laughter reminded her of what they both vowed to fight for. She now lies peacefully on a hospital bed in her final moments. Jayce, the chief in command of the force was present along with another few trusting officers. They all bowed their heads, silent for the passing of their beloved Sheriff._

* * *

_Caitlyn found herself surrounded in a white mist. For once in her life, everything felt right. _

_A hand extends to wrap around hers. A warmth—she missed so much in her life time—spreads throughout her body. She looks up to find a familiar goofy grin._

"_Cupcake, wanna grab dinner?" _

_Even now, Caitlyn still can't prevent herself from being dragged around by this certain pinkette._

_If she was honest, she just doesn't want her to stop._

_And now Caitlyn knows, this'll never stop._

* * *

**Apparently, friend deemed my first chapter too sad to read and forced me to make a new chapter. Well, I'm honestly not that satisfied with the emotional coaster I attempted to create. Felt like it could have been better, but I need more experience. R&amp;R, please. If I get enough inspiration, I may proceed to start a new story with these two characters again. I started another idea, but I just have no motivation... The struggles of writing... **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
